Who To Trust
by Clairity
Summary: Claire is already losing hope of surviving the apocalypse and the extinction. In last six months, there were sixty of them in the convoy, in less than three months there were forty and now there's only less than twenty. People are starting to give up until someone from nowhere saved them from the infected crows that hauled around them. It's Alice. Will she be able to help them? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Some of the members of her convoy were dead because of this shit. This shit that withered the world. This shit that took away the lives of the people. Claire Redfield, leader of the convoy is sitting inside the Hummer as she watched her people gathered around the newcomer who just saved them from the infected crows in an instant. Yes, in an instant because it's like she has this super power thing inside her. The redhead felt glad and threatened at the same time. She felt glad because the remaining people of her convoy were saved. But she felt threatened too because the newcomer can also harm them. That is, if the blonde is really going to do it.

She stared at them without realizing that Alice; the newcomer is also watching her. The redhead shifted her gaze to the people then in a moment, she found a pair of blue eyes watching her with a slight smile on her lips. She doesn't know how to react. So instead of smiling back at the blonde, she looked away from her.

* * *

The people are already preparing to sleep but Kmart, the fourteen year old girl they had saved years back jumped off the Hummer.

"Hey." Kmart greeted with a smile.

"Hey." The redhead greeted back but didn't look at Kmart. She's fixing her bag.

"You'll be up for tonight?" Kmart asked.

"Yes. I'll be guarding the convoy for tonight." With that, Claire smiled at the teen beside her.

Kmart watched Claire gathered all the things she'll be needing during her patrol for tonight. "Here." Claire handed Kmart the handgun and the walkie talkie. "In case of emergency, you know the drill."

Kmart accepted the handgun and walkie talkie. "You didn't eat again this night." The teen remarked.

"I'm saving it for the next day." Claire said and jumped off the Hummer. "Make sure to lock the doors and pull down the window. Understand?"

"Yes, boss. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here, though I feel much safer when you're around." Kmart replied.

"Just wait for the daylight." Claire smiled and shut the door.

* * *

Claire decided to stay at the campfire for the night. She was about to go to the spot when her friend Carlos stopped her. "Hey, where you going?" Carlos asked.

"I'll be patrolling for the night." Claire replied.

"Seriously? Well I thought Chase will patrol for tonight?" the soldier asked.

"I switched place with him."

"Oh. By the way I haven't seen you joined us in the campfire a while ago."

"I wasn't in the mood and I don't feel like joining." Claire said and started to walk towards the campfire. On the other hand, Carlos followed Claire.

"You're not comfortable being with Alice?"

"It has nothing to do with her. I was busy planning and stuffs. So now, if you'll excuse me, I still have duties to attend to." Claire said and headed off.

"Great." Was only Carlos's reply and was left in his spot.

* * *

The fire was dancing before her eyes. Claire watched it as her mind started to drift away. There are lots of things in her mind like; how she would be able to survive this shit happening to the world. How she would protect the people in her convoy, how to keep them alive and how to live day by day. And most of it all, she's thinking when she would be able to trust again. Guess it's too tough being a leader.

"Oh God, when will this shit would end?" she muttered under her breath.

"I was thinking the same thing." Someone replied.

Claire almost jumped when she heard someone replied. But when she turned to look, she saw Alice standing right behind her.

"Hi." The blonde smiled and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked coldly. Too cold that it sent shivers down Alice's spine.

The blonde chuckled softly. "I saw you alone here. Thought you would be needing a company."

"No. I'm fine." Claire replied.

They fell silent for a while. "By the way, I haven't thanked you for what you did earlier back there so, thank you." Claire said.

"It's nothing. Let's just say that I was on the right track earlier and found you in trouble." Alice said but for Claire she found the blonde a little conceited though she knew that the blonde didn't mean to.

"What are you?" the redhead asked.

"'I knew you would ask me that. I was just waiting. Well, I myself didn't know either. They injected something in me, and later on I found myself doing this and that and some other stuff." Alice replied.

"Who?"

"Umbrella."

"People are asking about what you did though they are grateful. And they are scared." Claire explained.

"I know and I don't blame them. And so are you. I don't blame you." Alice told the redhead. The latter looked at her with a confused look.

"I know you're scared of me too and I don't blame you." Alice smiled.

"Well. I've never seen anyone did that before until you." Claire explained.

"I know. That's why I forbid myself to be drawn to people because they have this bad habit dying around me." The blonde's smile faded.

"Not just you." The redhead replied. "Let's get straight to the point. You have this super power thing but how much can you control it?"

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Frankly yes. Don't get me wrong but these people trusted me with their lives, I couldn't let anyone ruin it and I couldn't let anyone be harmed."

"I get it. But how sure are you that they won't die? The world is already shit as Hell. It's withered and we don't know for sure that there are still survivors out there." Alice said.

"I know. That's why even there's only a little hope and a little chance that we could survive this, we're holding on to it." Claire explained.

"Don't worry. I'll help you as much as I could. I won't let anyone be harmed in your convoy and I won't do it also like the way you're thinking. But if you found me a threat or an annoyance to you, you could send me off. And I promise to leave first thing I the morning."

There was a pause between the two ladies then Claire shook her head. "No." she muttered. "But don't expect anything from me." The redhead looked at Alice sternly.

"I understand."

* * *

**AN: It's been years since I wrote story in RE and now I'm back with new one. I just hope I could finish this and some people out there will read this. R&amp;R おねがいします. Happy Reading and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claire had only three hours of sleep since the sun shined bright up above. Thanks to Alice who insisted on taking her place as a patroller for the night. But of course, they had a small fight at first. Claire wouldn't let Alice patrol because she still doesn't trust her. But when the redhead felt her body numbing and her mind became drowsy, she gave in. She let the blonde take her place and have a rest.

* * *

The members were lined up to Otto's truck to get their breakfast for the day. Otto is serving canned good and bottled water. Claire was finished checking the perimeter and the gas tank when she decided to check on Otto.

"Hey." The redhead smiled.

"Hey Claire." Otto shook the can he was holding then gave it to Claire. "Cream of mushroom for you my lady."

Claire opened the can and Otto was right. It was indeed a can of cream of mushroom. "Oh shit. How do you do that?"

"Just one of my skills. A dying art, unfortunately." Otto replied and continued to serve the convoy their breakfast.

Claire gave a hidden sigh. "So how do we look in here? Do we still have supplies?"

"Unfortunately, these two boxes will be the last ones." Otto pointed at the two boxes behind him. "If these sand can be eaten, then we're lucky. I say, we need to search for supplies again." Otto explained.

Claire only nodded and turned her back on her friend. Before leaving, she gave her canned food to one of the kids in the line.

Claire headed back to the Hummer then.

* * *

Unknown to Claire, Kmart and Alice were watching her from not very afar. The two were sitting to a log preparing to eat breakfast when they noticed Claire's paces. And they witnessed everything. She won't eat again.

"What's this? She will not eat again?" Kmart muttered when she saw the redhead settled in the Hummer.

"Here." Alice handed Kmart her not yet opened canned food. "Give this to her."

"But what about you?" Kmart asked.

"I'm fine with this." Alice said pertaining to the water she's holding.

"But you're supposed to eat too so I'll just give mine to her." Kmart explained.

"No. You two needs these more than I, so please just give it to Claire. I'm super human remember? I won't faint that easily." Alice gave Kmart a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I understand." Kmart said and started to leave for the Hummer.

* * *

Kmart found Claire in the Hummer studying her map again. "Busy, are we?" Kmart smiled at Claire.

"Hey." Claire turned to Kmart then to her map again.

"Hey yourself. You didn't eat again." Kmart rolled her eyes though Claire didn't see it. "Here." Kmart handed Claire the canned good Alice gave her.

"What's this?" Claire asked.

"Ah? Food?"

"You don't say? But you're supposed to eat this right?" Claire asked.

"I have mine. Don't worry." Kmart showed Claire her own canned good.

"So you got this from Otto?"

"No. Alice told me to give this to you." Kmart replied.

"The give it back to her." Claire said and turned herself into the map again.

"You need to eat Claire. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. If I need to force you to eat, then I will do it." Kmart said.

"Oh let's see then."

"Claire please. Will you listen to me at once? I don't want to see you sick. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry Kmart." Claire said. But her stomach betrayed her. Just as she said that, her stomach grumbled.

"Not hungry, are we, huh?" Kmart grinned. The teen placed the canned good on the dashboard of the Hummer. "Please eat this first."

"Fine. By the way, tell Otto, Carlos, Betty, Mikey, LJ, Chase and Alice that we will have a meeting after breakfast. We have to move tomorrow before all of us gets hungry." Claire said.

"Copy ma'am." Kmart smiled and headed off.

When Kmart left, Claire had the chance to glance at Alice. And she saw the latter cleaning her precious blades. She sighed then shook her head. She really maybe a reliable person after all.

* * *

It's nearly twelve in the morning when the 'generals' of the convoy were gathered around to discuss their move for tomorrow.

"Before all, I need you to report the status of the assigned task to you." Claire said.

"Well, in a few days we will run out of gas. The tanker is almost half empty." Chase informed.

"Like I said a while ago. There were only two boxes left for the food supplies." Otto said. Claire just nodded.

"We're almost out of bandages and alcohol and some medicines too." Betty said.

"What about you Mikey? How are all the things you're using?" Claire asked.

"Everything is working properly but if we can find new monitors I'll be glad to have it."

"Okay? Is that all? Any other information?" the redhead looked at her 'generals,' but nobody talked. "Okay, since we're almost out of supplies I planned to move first thing in the morning tomorrow, but I need your opinion where we can find these things we need, especially Alice because I know she had been to a lot of places."

Alice glanced at Claire and their eyes met. Claire placed the map in the center of their formed circle so everybody could see it.

Alice led the conversation. They pointed places on the map from here to there, but it seems that places were empty according to Alice because she had checked all those places for months. They shared ideas and they shared opinions but nobody seemed to agree where to go.

"Vegas." Claire finally spoke. She was just listening to her members' conversation.

"Vegas? But that's too damn dangerous Claire." Carlos said.

"Yeah. There may be a lot of those things around that place." LJ agreed.

"Alice said that those local cities were empty, right?" Claire looked at Alice and the blonde nodded. "If we really want to find the things we need, Vegas is the best place." Claire explained.

"But what if it's not safe there?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, you were with me all this time and you knew that nowhere is safe already. We need to face our fears to survive." Claire replied.

"Claire has a point. I agree with her. There might be a big chance that we can find all the things we need." Alice said.

"And one more thing we trained all these people. And now there were only few of us, there might be less chance that they will be killed. If that's what you all were thinking." Claire added.

There was a moment of silence at first. Everybody exchanged glances and at the end everybody seemed to agree.

"Well, I guess it has been decided." Betty smiled.

"So leader, what will be our task?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing will change, everybody will attend to their own duty but I will assign Alice to be the body guard of the convoy." Claire explained. Everybody was surprised. They looked at Claire then to Alice. "I know it will be a tough task for you, I was just wondering if you can do it."

"It's fine with me." Alice half smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you for that. I know you have this super power thing that's why I chose you for this task. And by the way you will be working with Carlos."

Alice nodded and Claire continued discussing. "And for tomorrow's line up of the trucks, I will still lead the move but Alice will ride us. And Carlos, I want you to be on the last of the trucks."

The soldier nodded. "So, that's all this meeting. Do you have questions or clarifications?" the redhead asked but everybody shook their heads.

"If none, you may go now." Everybody got up and attend to their duties while Claire fixed her map first. Alice was about to walk when Claire talked.

"Alice." Claire called.

Alice turned to look at the redhead. "Yes?" Alice inquired.

"Thank you." Claire muttered and it's almost like a whisper.

Alice just smiled. "Not a big problem. Let's do this."

Claire nodded. Alice took last glance of Claire before heading off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, Claire and her convoy started to pack all their things for their big move that they will make for this day. Claire finished packing her weapons when Alice approached the Hummer. But instead of the redhead to greet her, it was Kmart.

"Good morning, Alice." Kmart happily greeted.

"Good morning, Kmart." Alice greeted back.

Claire shut down the door of the trunk and headed towards Alice and Kmart as she held the map on her right hand.

"Kmart, I'm sorry but you'll be staying at the back of the Hummer today." Claire said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Alice has to sit beside me." The redhead replied.

Both Alice and Kmart looked at her. On the other hand, the redhead shifted her gaze from Alice and Kmart. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Alice will ride with us?" Kmart's eyes gleamed.

"Yes."

"But it's okay with me if I'll stay at the back. There's no need for Kmart to move at the back." Alice replied.

"But I need you to supervise us. You know, it's only you who can detect danger ahead of time than normal people can." The redhead explained.

"You know what Alice? I think Claire is right. It would be better if you stay in front. After all, it's alright for me to stay at the back. I can sleep more comfortably. And one more thing, once Claire decided on something, it's final and there's no one who can break it. Even me." Kmart said.

"Is that even a compliment or are you insulting me?" Claire raised an eyebrow at Kmart.

"Oh no. I'm not insulting you. I'm just telling Alice the truth and I'm just complimenting you being a tough leader." Kmart grinned.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever, K." Claire replied.

Kmart chuckled while Alice just smiled at them. "Is it really okay for if I stay in front?" Alice asked.

"I already said that I need you in front, please don't make me repeat it again." Claire looked at Alice.

Kmart moved forward towards and Alice and whispered on the latter's ear. "If I were you, I won't make Claire pissed off. Or you'll regret it. She will transform." The little blonde playfully warned Alice.

"Hey." Claire patted Kmart on the shoulder lightly. "Enough of that, let's get going."

As Claire said that, Carlos approached them. "Hey aren't we supposed to be moving now?" Carlos asked Claire directly.

"Actually, we're about to go inside the Hummer now." Claire replied. Kmart started to go inside at the back of the Hummer and so Alice in front.

"Alice will ride with you?" Carlos inquired.

"Yes. I asked her to. I asked her to watch the road if ever there is danger ahead. You know, so we can be prepared." Claire explained.

"I get your point." Carlos smiled at Alice then to Claire.

"Do you still have questions?" the redhead asked.

"Nothing, just radio me if there is danger." He patted Carlos on the back then headed towards his truck. Claire went inside the driver's seat.

* * *

They went on as they planned. Claire is driving the Hummer, is on the lead of the lined up trucks. Alice is sitting beside Claire and Kmart sat on the back.

Alice and Kmart were having a conversation regarding their past when the world is still safe and is far from infection of this now apocalyptic world that is beginning to extinct.

"So tell me Alice. Did you ever do cutting classes when you were still in high school?" Kmart asked.

"Yeah. Actually most of the time especially if I know that the subject will be taught by the most boring teacher I have ever have." Alice replied.

"Why Kmart? Do you always do that before?" Claire looked at Kmart from the front mirror.

"Well I've done it one time. That's all. What about you Claire?"

"Of course. High school is not normal if you don't do that." Claire grinned at Alice.

"And smoking…." Alice added.

"And drinking…." Claire said.

"Inside the campus…." Both the redhead and the older blonde said in unison then chuckled.

"Wow so you two have been very bad girls during your high school year." Kmart commented.

"It's not being bad." Claire said.

"It's all about having fun." Alice added.

"Maybe if the world didn't gone to shit, you will be able to experience what we have done before." The redhead said.

"Hmm… I bet you two are about the same age?" the teen said.

"I'm already twenty seven." Alice replied.

"I'm twenty five." Claire said.

"You're two years younger than me huh." Alice looked at Claire while the latter is focusing herself on the road.

"Did you two ever graduated?" Kmart asked.

"Of course." The two older ladies replied.

"Did you have boyfriends before?"

"What about that question now?"

"I'm just curious. Now answer me." Kmart demanded.

"Well, I got boyfriends during high school. But they only last for three months. And the longest relationship I had that time lasted for six months." Alice explained.

"Were those relationships serious?" Kmart frowned.

"Kinda."

Kmart turned to Claire. "What about you?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Claire asked.

"Yes. Alice already answered it. So you have to answer too." Kmart replied.

"Well, like Alice, I have my past relationships too but they didn't last long also. But there's this one man that I fell hard for." Claire replied.

"Really? Who is he?" Kmart excitedly asked.

"Even if I tell you, you don't know him."

"Just tell me his name." Kmart demanded.

"Fine. His name is Leon. Leon Kennedy. But ever since he left for his work five years six years ago, I haven't got the chance to see him." Alice suddenly looked at Claire when she heard the name.

The redhead frowned when she saw Alice's reaction. "Why? Do you know him?"

Alice shook her head. "No. It's just that his name sounds familiar. Maybe I heard it somewhere."

"He is a police officer in S.T.A.R.S and he knows a lot of people. Maybe that's the reason why his name sounds familiar." Claire explained.

"Maybe."

"What about you Alice? Did you have this true love thing?" Kmart turned to Alice.

Suddenly Claire's radio beeped. It was Carlos. Kmart was the one who picked up. "Carlos?" Kmart answered the walkie talkie.

"Kmart?" Carlos answered from the other line.

"Yes. It's me. Do you need something?"

"Not really. I was just checking on you. You were quiet so…"

"You got curious?" Kmart finished the sentence for Carlos. "Well, there's no danger ahead that's why Claire is not contacting you."

"I see. By the way, why were you the one who answered the radio?" Carlos asked.

"Well, Claire is busy driving and we were talking about his boyfriends before." Kmart said and rolled her eyes. On the other hand, Claire gave Kmart a sharp look.

"Oh… I'm sorry, it seems I bothered your conversation there." Carlos apologized.

Alice snatched the walkie talkie from Kmart when the redhead gave her the pleading look. "Carlos, it's me Alice. As of now I don't sense any danger. We will inform you immediately if ever there is, okay?"

"Okay." Carlos replied, then turned off the walkie talkie.

"Why the sudden call?" Kmart slumped back on the seat.

"Maybe it was unnatural for him. I always informed him from time to time during our move, but today I forgot to call him." Claire answered.

"Whatever his reasons are. He's still pathetic. His attempts are pathetic." Kmart commented then closed her eyes.

"Attempts?" Claire frowned.

"Oh come on Claire, don't tell you didn't notice that he has a crush on you." Kmart said.

"I do. But I'm not paying him attention. So drop that issue." Claire said.

"Whatever. I'm tired already. I'll just sleep." Kmart said and leaned on her pillow.

* * *

Moments later, Kmart is finally asleep. Alice turned to look at the teen when she heard her snore softly. "She easily falls asleep, huh?" Alice commented.

"Yes. She always does that to me." Claire replied.

"She's fun talking with."

"You will never get bored when she's around. She always has a lot of things to say." Claire said.

"You sure knew her well." Alice said.

"Well, ever since we rescued her at the store, she always stays by my side. She's like a little sister to me. And she's the reason why I still want to survive through this apocalyptic world."

"I see."

"It's now your turn to answer Kmart's question." Claire smiled at the lady by her side.

"What question?" Alice frowned.

"Did you ever have this true love thing?"

"Oh that thing. Well, there's this one guy I met during my escape in this apocalyptic world. But I don't know where he is now." Alice explained.

"Why? What happened to him?"

"I left him. Because I thought having an affair nowadays is not a smart thing to do." Alice replied.

''I agree."

They finally reached their destination. But Claire slowed down when she noticed that the place is covered with sand. "What happened here?" the redhead muttered.

"Looks like this sand covered this place. But how?" Alice muttered also.

Suddenly they heard an explosion coming from the left side. Both the redhead and the blonde turned to look to where the explosion came from. "What was that?" Claire asked.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay of the update of this story. I got busy these past few months because of my work. But I still haven't forgotten this story so don't worry. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites of you people out there. I greatly appreciate it. Thanks. I leave you now this chapter 3. Enjoy reading. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carlos radioed Claire when they finally stopped in front of the entrance of Vegas. "Claire?"

"Carlos did you hear that?" Claire asked.

"Yes what was that explosion?"

"I don't know. But I think it came from one of the establishments here." Claire replied.

Kmart woke up when she felt that they stopped. "Claire? Alice? Are we here already?" the teen asked then looked outside.

"Yes. We're already here." Alice answered.

"What happened here? Why is there sand everywhere?"

"We don't actually know." – Alice.

Minutes later, they heard another explosion coming from the same direction where they heard the first explosion. "Carlos." Claire called from walkie talkie.

"Claire…" Carlos answered.

"Let's go check the place to where the explosion is coming from." Claire commanded.

"Roger."

Claire turned to Kmart. "You stay here. You understand me?" the redhead said.

"Yes. I will lock the doors and the windows." Kmart replied.

"I will go with you two." Alice offered. Claire nodded. She really needs the blonde's help.

Claire turned to her walkie talkie again to give commands to everybody. "I want everyone to lock their windows and doors up. Carlos, Alice and I will go check to where that noise is coming from."

"Understood." – Otto.

"Got it." – Betty.

"Copy." – Mikey.

* * *

The three started to walk through the sand to where the explosion came from. As they are walking, they heard another explosion and they stopped walking.

"I think it's from that direction." Alice pointed at the abandoned store at her right.

"I think so too." Claire nodded. "Let's go check that place." The redhead led the two headed to the said store.

"Guess we will have a welcome party, huh." Carlos commented.

"Don't get so hyped up Carlos. We don't need their welcome party." Claire replied.

"Yeah we need to get through this place without casualties as possible…." Suddenly, Alice stopped walking. She stopped as if she was a robot and was shut down.

"Alice? What happened?" Claire asked.

"Alice, are you okay?" Carlos shook her.

Moment after, Alice was back to her senses. "Are you okay?" Claire frowned.

"Yeah. I just felt something." The blonde replied.

"What is it?" the soldier asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Let's move." Claire ordered.

* * *

They finally reached the place where the explosion is coming from. And what they saw is a ruined building and two ladies standing in front of it, the older, slightly wounded. And the kid is attending to her companion. When Carlos looked at them, they seemed so familiar to them. The older girl is wearing above the knee shorts and blue tube shirt and the other one has a long curly hair wearing.

"Jill? Angie?" Carlos muttered.

Alice looked at him and so is Claire. "What?" Alice frowned.

"You know them?" Claire asked.

"Of course. Alice, it's Jill and Angie." Carlos turned to Alice.

Alice looked at the couple not so far away from them and she finally recognized them. "Jill…" Alice hurriedly ran towards the two while Carlos and Claire followed her.

"Jill!" Alice exclaimed.

Jill Valentine, an ex-cop who is also a survivor of apocalypse looked at Alice. She was about to stand up when two arms wrapped around her body.

"Alice…" Jill muttered and hugged the blonde back.

Jill was teary eyed but smiled upon seeing Carlos also. "Good to see you again."

Alice backed away. "You haven't changed a little." Alice said.

"You too." Jill smiled.

"Alice…" Angie suddenly muttered with a smiling face.

"Hey…" Alice knelt down to the child's level. However, the redhead was still confused from what's happening. All she knows is Alice knows the two people around her and so is Carlos. Claire looked at Carlos with a questioning look. On the other hand, the soldier looked at the redhead too.

"Excuse me for a while. Uhmm, Jill, Angie, I want you to meet Claire. Claire Redfield. She's the leader of convoy where I and Alice are part in. Claire, this is Jill Valentine, and the little girl is Angie. They were our team mates way back before you found LJ and I." Carlos introduced.

"Hi." Jill said.

"Hi." Claire greeted back. The two ladies shook hands while Angie just smiled at the leader.

"Were you the one who made that big explosion?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Angie and I were looking for food until we noticed that there are lots of undead inside that building." Jill explained, pointing to the now ruined building.

"So are there still many of them?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe it would be better if we let them in the convoy first. They look tired. Let them rest first." Claire said to both Carlos and Alice.

"Claire is right." Alice agreed.

"Alice will you lead them to the convoy first. Carlos and I will just check the store." Claire ordered.

"What? But it's too damn dangerous to go inside that store. And for all we know. This store is already ruined." Alice demanded.

"Can't you see Alice? Jill is already wounded. She needs medical attention." Claire snapped.

"But…."

"Quit it you two. Why don't we just all go back to the convoy first? That let's discuss some strategies because I think, Jill has information to share with us." Carlos said. Claire sighed as a sign of resignation while Alice just nodded.

* * *

The members of Claire's convoy are all quiet, looking at the arrivals and also to the newcomers. Kmart went out of the Hummer and hurried to Claire.

"Claire!" Kmart called out, running towards her.

"Hey."

Once Kmart reached them, she didn't hesitate to ask who the newcomers are. "Who are they?"

"This is Jill and Angie. They are our friends. Carlos' and I's friend." Alice introduced. "This is Kmart. Claire's friend."

"Hi." Kmart greeted them with a smile.

"Hi." Angie smiled who seemed she has found a playmate.

"Kmart will you lead them to Betty's? They need medical attention. And tell Otto to prepare some food for them." Claire asked Kmart.

"Sure."

"Holy shit Jill!" LJ burst out and went to hug his long lost friend.

Jill smiled and hugged LJ back. Carlos patted LJ on the back. "She needs medical attention." Carlos pointed at Jill's wounds.

"Oh yeah. Come on. Betty will take care of you." LJ said.

Together with Kmart and LJ, Jill and Angie wen to Betty. "LJ seems so excited." Carlos commented.

"Yeah." Claire and Alice said in unison and looked at each other.

* * *

Claire, Alice and Carlos were discussing some things considering the arrivals of Jill and Angie and the possibility that they will join the convoy.

"We need to check that store that she burned down." Claire said pertaining to the establishment that Jill bombed.

"I will go check that place now." Alice offered.

"Don't be so reckless Alice Abernathy. We need to gather information first from them before heading to that shitty place." Claire said.

"Wow. Thank you for completing my whole name." Alice smirked.

Claire rolled her eyes. "We need to be sure that there won't be any casualty before heading to that place."

"By the way, what are your plans with them? Will you let them stay in your convoy?" Carlos suddenly asked.

"Yeah. You know I always do that for quite a long time now. Why not now? But that is, if they want too and if they are not infected." Claire explained.

"I'm sure they are not." Alice answered.

"How can you be so sure? You've never seen from a long time right?"

"Angie is like me. She has the T-Virus but not contagious. On the other hand, Jill is tough. She will never let something happen to her like what you are thinking. She's just like you." Alice said to Claire eye to eye.

"Well, let's go check on them first then get the information we need." Carlos said and headed to where Jill and Angie are.

Claire was about to follow Carlos and Alice grabbed her on her wrist. "Wait…"

Claire turned to look at her. And now they are eye to eye again. "What is it this time Alice?"

"No. I just want to thank you." Alice said.

"Thank me for what?" Claire frowned.

"For letting them in your convoy."

"Like what I said earlier. It is now my duty to save people. You know, humans are rare nowadays. We need to keep safe before are race will be long gone." Claire replied. "So, no need to thank me."

Alice smiled. "It's not only humans who are rare nowadays."

"What else then?"

"Saying simple words like thank you."

"Yeah whatever Alice. Can we just head back, please?" Claire half smiled.

"Yeah." Alice let go of her hand and followed Claire towards the others.

* * *

They are all gathered around the newcomers. Jill and Angie already finished eating and Betty already cleaned and put bandage on Jill's wounds.

"Claire!" Kmart went to hug Claire.

"What is it now K?"

"Thank you. I will now have a new playmate." Kmart said pertaining to Angie.

"Okay. Can you let go of me first? I need to talk to Ms. Valentine." Claire said.

"Okay. Angie and I will just play." Kmart said and let go of Claire.

Claire chuckled at Kmart's quick reaction. After that, she looked at Jill who is looking at her too. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Jill replied.

Carlos and Alice joined also the conversation. "Before anything else, I want to thank you first. Thank you for providing us the things we need, at least for this day." Jill said.

Claire nodded at her as an acknowledgement then half smiled at the black haired woman. "So, how long have you been here in Vegas?"

"Angie and I arrived here just earlier than you. Actually we haven't explored the place yet. It's just the store that I burned down." Jill explained.

"Were there lots of 'them' inside?" Alice asked.

"Yes. So many. We were scavenging because we haven't eaten anything since yesterday so we decided to have a pit stop here. We're about to go to local cities to avoid more of them."

"So you have a vehicle?" – Claire.

"Yes. I had. But it exploded when I threw the bomb the second time." – Jill.

"So we're still not certain if the place is free." – Alice.

"What about the items inside the store?" Claire asked.

"Actually, there were some items inside the store but I don't think they would be of any use now." Jill replied.

"What about the other establishments?" Carlos asked.

"I think I found a big store not far from the store where you found us. But I haven't checked it yet."

"Then maybe we can check it." Alice said.

"Yeah. That's where we will be heading later. Anyway, are you and Angie still going out on your own or would you like to join us?" Claire suddenly asked.

"You mean join your convoy?" Jill asked.

"Well, I don't have any options now. I want to keep safe Angie for as long as I can. But I think I couldn't do it alone so yes. We will join your convoy." Jill smiled.

"Great." Alice muttered.

"By the way, I want to ask you three something, if that's fine." Claire said.

"Sure. I don't mind." Carlos replied. Alice and Jill just nodded.

"You said the five of you including LJ and Angie were team mates, right? What happened? Why did you get separated, then?" Claire asked curiously.

There was silence at first then Alice spoke up. "After we escaped Raccoon City I left the four of them when we found a safe house."

"Why?" - Claire.

"I already told you Umbrella did something to me right? I was scared that time. I was uncontrollable. I freaked out. So I decided to go before I even hurt them." Alice told Claire.

"We were looking for you for months when we learned you were gone. We thought something bad happened to you. We thought Umbrella abducted you again." Jill said.

"Yeah. Angie was the most affected among us when you left. She was waiting for you always all day and all night." Carlos added.

"Then one day, we finally gave up and moved on with our lives, because you know it's hard to look for someone who is hiding." Jill smiled at Alice.

"I'm sorry." Alice bowed down her head. "I thought I was danger to you so I thought it would be better if I will be away from you."

"That's fine. We understand you." Jill said.

"Then what happened to the four of you?" Claire looked at Jill and Carlos.

"We had a scavenging to find supplies. Carlos and LJ went on with their own while Angie and I were together." – Jill

"We were attacked by those undead. But when we came back for you, you were nowhere in sight." Carlos replied.

"We were attacked too, we escaped from them but the problem was, we couldn't go back so we just went on with the other direction." Jill said.

"I thought you were dead." Carlos stated.

"I thought you were dead, too." Jill raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"After that, you found us." Carlos looked at Claire.

Claire just nodded. "But here we are reunited in Claire's convoy." Alice commented.

"Yeah." – Carlos and Jill.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice looked at Claire.

"Go check the place Jill was saying. But first, I need to you to sketch us the map first where we can find that big store you're saying. We can't let you join the search because you're still wounded." Claire said.

"I understand." – Jill.

"And also we have to discuss this first to the other members." – Claire.

Carlos nodded. "Then let's go and inform them."

They all agreed. Carlos and Jill walked first. Alice was about to follow the two when… "You're not a danger." Claire suddenly said.

"What?" she looked back at Claire.

"I said you're not a danger. You save people instead. Just like what you did for us." This time, Claire smiled at her widely.

Alice smiled back. But suddenly, she held her head with her right hand. Then she dropped to her knees as if her head is hurting so bad. "Alice? What happened?" Claire went to Alice.

"My head… It's… Ugh" Alice muttered. Alice fell on the floor then she lost consciousness.

"Alice!" Claire exclaimed.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long delay. I really got busy this past few months because of work. So I hope you people who are sticking to my story will bear with me. Anyway, thank you for those who faved, alerted me and my story Who To Trust. Thank you guys. You all rock *.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How's she?" Claire asked Betty upon getting out of the med van.

"She's fine. Nothing serious happened. Maybe she was just tired. She just needs rest." Betty replied.

"She didn't eat last night." Kmart informed them.

Jill, Carlos and Claire looked at her. "Kmart, I want you to tell Otto to prepare food for her. And for us Carlos, we will go check that place Jill is telling us." Claire said.

Kmart followed Claire's order and went to Otto. "What about me? What am I going to do?" Jill asked.

"As much as I want you to help us, I can't allow it. You're still wounded. Maybe I'll let you take care of Alice and the rest of the convoy?"

"Okay."

"And please keep an eye on Kmart, too. Sometimes she's a little bit stubborn." Claire requested. Jill nodded.

* * *

Claire, Carlos, and LJ went out to search the store Jill was saying earlier. Claire left the responsibility of Alice and Kmart to Betty and Jill. They followed the map Jill sketched for them but they haven't seen the store yet.

"Why is our place like this? If there are no bitches, we will be covered in sand." LJ commented.

"You know this world is already extinct. You have to face that." Carlos said, while he walks as his gun is aiming at the way he's walking on.

"No more chit chat boys, we have to move fast so we can get the things we need." Claire said.

"Is that the building we're looking for?" Carlos pointed at the building ahead of him.

The three of them stopped and looked at the building then to the sketched map. "I think that's what we're looking for." Claire grinned. "Hurry up boys. Let's make it fast."

Claire lead the way to the building as Carlos and LJ trailed off behind her. As they finally reached the building, Claire didn't hesitate to go inside. The place is indeed a big store with lots of foods and some other items.

Claire grinned. "Nice." She muttered.

"Whoa. These will serve the whole of us for months. " LJ commented.

"Let's get this done boys, so we can let people get all these things." Claire said.

Just when she said that, they heard a loud noise coming from the back. It seems like growl or something. It's a little far from there so they didn't hear it clearly.

"Let's check that out." The leader commanded.

"Holy shit. There might be lots of them back there." LJ said.

"Come on now." Carlos said and followed Claire.

LJ was about to walk when he accidentally moved one of the can of canned goods and fell on the floor. It made a loud sound for the whole store was quiet. Both Claire and Carlos looked back at LJ and made an annoying look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Then they heard growls and roars coming from the back. A mass of undead coming their way. Not only from the back, but also lots of them are coming their way from the other side of the store. The store was quite dim so they haven't seen the entire looks of the inside of the store.

"Shit!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Let's move!" Claire ordered.

There are too many of them Claire decided to go the other way, but to her surprise, it seems that these brainless dead people know how to corner them. Now they have no choice but to fire.

* * *

_She heard gunshots…_

Alice woke up from her long sleep. She got up and positioned herself in a sitting position. She held her head and looked for someone inside the med van. Suddenly, someone came approaching. It's Jill.

"Hey." Jill greeted.

Alice looked up at her. "Hey. What happened?"

"You fainted and became unconscious." Jill informed her.

"Really? How did that happen?"

"We actually don't know. We were just talking and then we heard Claire screamed. And then there you are, lying on the floor. I mean sand." Jill grinned.

"How long did I become unconscious?"

"Uhmm for about two hours?"

"What? That long?" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jill nodded.

"Where is Claire and the others?"

"They went to the place I was telling you earlier. They're going to check it." – Jill.

"What? They went on without me?" Alice frowned.

"Come on. You were unconscious. What do you think they would possibly do? Wait for you to wake up?" Jill snapped.

Alice got up and prepared herself to go outside. "What do you think you're doing?" Jill put her hand on her hips.

"I'm coming to help them." Alice got her weapons and ready to go outside.

"You're not going anywhere. Alice, you have to worry about yourself sometimes." Jill said.

"I heard gunshots. So please let me out. I need to help them." Alice said. Jill was stopped.

* * *

"_Why does they don't seem to die?"_ that was the question that popped in Claire's mind as she fired at another undead.

Then from her right side, she heard LJ screamed. He was lying on the ground with an undead over him with head close to his chest.

"LJ!" Claire screamed. Then she heard gunshots. And the undead over LJ dropped dead. It was Carlos.

"You okay?" the soldier shouted.

"Yeah. Thanks bud." – LJ.

He is wounded. Not because he fell on the floor but because the undead successfully bit him. He's infected, thanks to that bitch. But he decided not to tell anyone. He knows Claire would kill him if she finds out her situation, so he hid it with his jacket.

"I'm out of ammo!" Claire shouted. Yes she's indeed out of ammo.

An undead tried to attack Claire, but the redhead pushed it making it hit the divider standing beside her. To her surprise, it hit the divider hard that makes it fall over her. Carlos turned to look and saw Claire on the ground with the divider over her.

"Claire!" Carlos screamed.

Claire yelped in pain. There is blood gushing from her head flowing down her face. She could even taste her own blood. _"Will this be the end of me?" _she thought to herself. Then an undead is ready to attack her again. She closed her eyes. Then she heard gunshots. Then the undead dropped dead. Then she heard consecutive gunshots. Then many of the undead dropped dead.

There is someone standing right before her, firing at those supposed to be dead bodies. She peered up and saw the same woman who saved them from before. Alice.

The blonde almost cleared the entire area. "You okay down there?" Alice asked pertaining to the redhead.

"Might as well help me get up so I can help you?" Claire muttered.

Alice grinned and lifted the divider using just one hand. Claire was in awe but she didn't let Alice notice it. "Agh!" the redhead yelped when she felt the pain on her knees. She couldn't stand.

Alice helped her get up. Once Claire stood up, Alice gave her the other gun she was holding and supported Claire's body and now they're back to back, firing at the remaining horde.

"You two okay there?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Just go on with your job." Alice replied.

Minutes later, they finally put back the undead in front of them to their deaths. Alice is still holding Claire with her left arm though her vision is starting to get hazy as well as her head. On the other hand, Claire is feeling the same way. She felt her knees weakening and her vision becoming hazy. Thanks to Alice's support, she could still stand up.

"Carlos. Check the back door." Claire ordered.

Carlos nodded and went back to the back door. On the other hand, LJ is sitting in the corner trying not to feel the pain the undead has caused him.

"LJ you okay?" Claire asked when she noticed the uneasiness of her friend.

"Yeah. What about you two?"

"Good." Alice replied. She felt her knees weakened. Claire cough, with a blood and both ladies fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Alice! Claire!" LJ screamed and hurried to the side of both ladies, ignoring the pain on his chest.

Carlos came back from the back door. "Claire, it's clear…." He was shocked seeing Alice and Claire on the ground. He immediately went to their aid.

"What happened here?" Carlos asked LJ.

"I don't know. They just fell." LJ replied nervously.

Carlos shook both Alice and Claire but there's no response from both ladies. Then he noticed Claire's blood gushing from her head.

"Damn it! Claire! We gotta help them LJ." Carlos carried Claire while LJ carried Alice.

* * *

They almost reached the convoy. From not far from them, they saw their team mates waiting for them. "Help! Help us." LJ called out.

When the others saw them approaching with both Alice and Claire on their arms, they immediately hurried to them. Especially, Kmart and Jill.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"My God! What happened to Claire?" Kmart asked, shocked. Her eyes were wide eye.

"They lost consciousness! Help us get them to the med van." Carlos said.

"What happened to Claire?" Kmart asked, teary eyed upon seeing the blonde covered with blood.

"Something hit her, we didn't know it was that serious. Good thing Alice came or we will be dead by now. We must hurry before she lost more of her blood." Carlos replied.

Chase helped LJ carry Alice over to Betty's place. "What happened here?" Betty asked. Shocked from the arrivals.

"What happened to them?" Betty asked.

"They lost consciousness." Carlos replied.

"My God! Claire." Betty exclaimed.

* * *

Outside, Kmart sobbed on Jill. She's too scared of what would happen to Claire upon seeing her situation like this.

"Ssshh… Everything will be fine." Jill hushed Kmart as the latter's head is on her shoulder.

"She will be fine. Don't worry. You'll see." Angie smiled Kmart. "She's tough, right? Like Alice?"

"Angie is right. There's no need to worry. And I'm sure Betty will take good care of her." – Jill

"But Claire is…" Kmart sobbed again.

* * *

Inside the med van, both Claire and Alice are both lying on the improvised mattress. She already finished checking on Alice. The blonde seems to be fine. Her heart rate is in normal level. As for the redhead, her heartbeat is also fine. She just lost consciousness because of blood loss. Betty already put bandage on Claire's wound and ready to tell everyone the situation of the two ladies when…

"Umbrella…" Alice muttered as her eyes shot open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alice sat holding her head as it aches a little still. She looked around and noticed that once again, she's in the med van. But this time, she's with someone. She looked beside her and saw Claire lying on a stretcher, unconscious. She shook the latter as she spoke her name.

"Claire… Claire wake up." Alice gently said but the redhead didn't budge even just a little.

Someone tapped her from behind. "That's no use."

Alice looked back and saw Jill with a serious face. "What do you mean? What happened to Claire?" Alice asked worriedly.

"She's unconscious. actually she's unconscious for almost four hours." Jill explained.

"What? That long?"

"Well, according to Betty, she lost so much blood and her wound is too deep. She got a big wound on her shoulder and a wound on her head."

Then a memory of Claire lying on the ground with a divider fell over her flashed in Alice's mind. "It's all my fault." Alice muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jill frowned.

"If I just gone earlier to them, this won't happen to Claire. I may have prevent this from happening to her." Alice said.

"Alice, you don't have a control to everything." Jill snapped.

"But she was counting on me."

"She knew you were unconscious. Don't blame yourself from what happened to her and I'm sure if she's awake, she would say the same thing to you."

There was silence after that. Jill was right. She doesn't have the control to everything. So there's no point on blaming herself from what happened. Claire would understand that for sure.

Alice sighed then looked at Jill. "You're right. There's no need for me to be hard on myself. By the way where are the others? Are they safe?"

"Well Carlos and LJ made it back safely except that they have wounds too but not fatal. Actually they were the ones who carried you back here." Jill explained.

"I should thank them, then."

"Yeah and I think you should comfort Kmart, too. She has been crying since she learned what happened to Claire. She didn't eat anything since then."

* * *

Carlos is having smoked looking at the deserted place they are currently in now when Betty approached him.

"Hey soldier." Betty interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, how's LJ?"

"He's fine. He's resting now."

"That's good. Guess, he got too much from earlier."

"Were there so many of them?" Betty took a cigarette from Carlos and lit it up also.

"So many. We didn't expect it. How's Claire? Is she doing fine?"

"Yes. She's peaceful now. But I can't tell when she's going to wake up. You know, she lost so much blood from that wound." Betty explained.

"If only I reached for her earlier. Maybe this won't happen to her."

"No need to be hard on yourself. It was an accident and we all know the fact that nowhere is safe nowadays, you know."

"Well, you're right. I just hope that she will wake up soon. Kmart is worrying so much now. She hasn't stopped crying since then."

"Well yeah. Poor kid. She may be thinking that she would lose her big sister." Betty said.

"I hope there wouldn't be any attack from them again now that our tough women can't fight. I mean Alice's body is not yet stable for whatever reason. Claire is unconscious. And Jill is injured. It would be too hard for all of us." Carlos said then made a puff.

"Jill can fight like them, too?" Betty raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She's as bad ass as Claire." Carlos smirked.

"Nice."

* * *

_Claire is holding a gun. Blood splattered all over her body. There was fire everywhere and there are dead bodies lying on the floor and she could quite recognize them._

"_Hello? Is anybody here?" she called out. "Hello?"_

_Then she heard someone moved. She ran towards to where the noise came from but found no one. Instead she found some more bodies lying on the ground. And to her horror, she found Kmart with slit on her throat and blood gushing from it. She's almost dying. Then next to Kmart are Jill and Angie who suffered from the same situation as Kmart but to no avail, they dies immediately. Claire was shocked. Tears fell from her eyes and her body is shaking because of fear and pity on what was going on with Kmart. First thing she remembered, she's fighting the undead together with Alice, Carlos and LJ. And now, she's here in this place she doesn't recognize with dead bodies of her friends lying on the ground._

"_Kmart…" Claire sobbed. "What happened? Who did this to you?" she held her in her arms as she cried. She knows that Kmart will die eventually._

_She felt tears on her arms. Kmart must be crying. "Hold it. Hold on to your strength. I will find a way to cure you. Just hold on please. Don't leave me."_

"_Claire…" Kmart muttered through her last breath then darkness filled her._

_Claire held Kmart for quite some time when she felt presence on her back. She turned to look and saw Alice. But the Alice was quite different from the Alice she knew. Ignoring that, Claire stood up and hurried to Alice._

"_Alice…" Claire sobbed. And buried her face on Alice's shoulder but the latter didn't budge. "Kmart… she's dead." She sobbed a little but then realized hadn't a reaction._

_She lifted her head and found that Alice's expression was strange. The blonde's eye doesn't have the sparkle like the way she interacted with them. It's as if, her soul left her body._

"_Alice, did you hear me? I said Kmart is dead and so some our other friends. Jill and Angie are also dead."_

_Alice lifted her right hand holding a bloody blade. She swung it hard and hit Claire's arms. Claire dropped to the floor and was shocked from what Alice did. More likely, Claire is scared from the woman in front her. But she noticed something, Alice is moving like she's being controlled. She have no will of her own._

_Claire stood up, holding her other arm with blood gushing. She took a step back and faced Alice. "Tell me! Were you the one who killed them?"_

_But no response came from Alice. "Alice! Don't you even recognize me? It's me. Claire." Alice lifted her other hand and pointed a gun at Claire. Without any second thought, she fired at Claire. Darkness filled her._

* * *

Claire's eyes shot open. Her body is sweating and her heart beating so fast like it wanted to get out of her chest. She scanned the place where she's in now and noticed that she's inside the med van. She also noticed that her head is covered with bandage and aching. That's when she realized that she acquired it from the last battle she had earlier when a divider fell over her. She sat up and held her head.

She looked outside and found everybody already set up the convoy. She shifted her eyes to look for Kmart and found her together with Jill, Angie, and Carlos already eating their dinner. She felt glad that she's still alive. And she felt glad that she's safe.

The door swung open and Alice stepped in. Claire looked at her with eyes shocked. She moved a little backwards. Alice was surprised from her reaction so she moved forward. She can see fear in Claire's eyes. But why?

"Claire? What happened?" Alice asked.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay of my update. I hope you still read this. R&amp;R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alice frowned while she looked at the redhead because of her reaction. It was like; she startled the convoy leader and that she was so afraid of her.

"What' wrong Claire? Don't you recognize me? It's me Alice." Alice moved forward towards Claire but she stopped midway upon realizing that Claire is frightened. That was the very first time she saw the tough leader vulnerable.

"What happened Claire? You're making me worried." Claire saw worried expression I n Alice's eyes.

She tried to calm herself. She took a breath and started talking to Alice. "I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare."

Alice sighed then smiled a little. "I thought something happened to you, like amnesia or whatever."

Claire chuckled lowly. "Amnesia? Do you honestly believe that will happen to me? It's just a mild injury."

Alice smirked upon looking at the redhead's bandaged head. "Yeah right. That's why you were unconscious for long hours. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. But my head aches a little."

"I'll go get Betty to check on you. And probably Kmart, too. She's so worried about you." Alice said then stood up.

Before Alice left the med van, Claire called out for her. "Alice…"

The blonde turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you." The redhead softly spoke.

* * *

Alice walked towards the group composed of Carlos, Kmart, Betty, Jill, and Angie with a big smile on her face. "Where have you been? And what is that smile on your face?" Carlos asked upon seeing Alice approaching.

"Med Van. Betty, I think you should go and check on Claire." Alice said.

All eyes are on her. Without a second thought, Kmart stood up and hurried towards the med van, knowing what Alice was meaning to say. Followed by Betty, Jill and Angie, Alice and Carlos were left in the campfire.

"What about you? Aren't you going to join them?" Alice sat beside Carlos on the log.

"Naahh. Betty will check on her. I'm not allowed to see something. And I'm sure, Kmart won't let go of her big sister. Maybe I'll just pay a visit to her tomorrow." Carlos replied then looked at Alice.

Alice grinned. "You're amusing me Olivera."

"Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"On the part 'I'm not allowed to see something.' Why Carlos? Were you wanting to see something?" Alice's grin got wider.

"Hey I'm not!" Carlos almost yelled. Some of the members of the convoy looked at their direction.

"I wouldn't yell if I were you. They're looking at us." Alice teased Carlos even more.

"Oh shut up Abernathy. You're making fun of me."

"Come on Carlos. If you're not going to talk to her, when are you planning to confess your feelings for her?"

Carlos narrowed his eyes on Alice. "What the hell are you talking about Alice?" he almost yelled again. Then again, some members of the convoy looked at their direction.

"I told you, if I were you, I wouldn't yell."

"Stop accusing me of some theories that you formed."

"I'm not accusing you. I'm just telling, what I observed. Don't worry, I wouldn't tell her." Alice smiled.

"Whatever Alice. Just cut it. I'm leaving." Carlos stood up but Alice pulled him back to sit on the log.

"I'll stop teasing you. Just don't leave yet." Alice said.

* * *

From the med van, Betty just finished replacing the bandage on Claire's head. "Done. You're fine now." Betty said.

"I think I heard someone screaming." Claire said.

"It's Carlos. Maybe Alice is teasing him again." Jill said.

"Oh. Is there something going on between them? I mean you know…" Claire trailed off then looked at Jill.

"Not that I know of. But if there is. I'll let you know." Jill grinned.

"That's not what I meant. Ugh. I give up. I'm too tired to explain anyway." Claire said then looked at Alice outside. Then flashed of her dreams, nightmare rather came into her mind.

"Just kidding. We'll leave you with Kmart now."

"And Kmart, don't forget that she needs rest." Betty reminded Kmart before leaving.

When Betty, Jill and Angie left, Kmart sat beside Claire. The teen noticed the redhead's uneasiness. "Are you sure you're okay Claire?" Kmart asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine now. It's just, my head still aches a little." Claire gave Kmart a reassuring smile.

"By the way, how's everyone after what happened?"

"Well, everyone is fine. No one attacked us. Thank God. We wouldn't know what will happen if some undead attacked because since both you and Alice were unconscious." Kmart explained.

"Alice was unconscious?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Actually, Carlos and LJ brought you two back here from that store. We didn't know what happened to Alice but she was unconscious for quite some time."

"When she woke up. What did she do?"

"Hmmm. She just comforted me because I was crying all the time when I learned what happened to you."

"Sorry I had you worried."

"Just don't do something reckless again, please." Kmart said.

"I promise I will be careful next time. But I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me." Claire answered.

"Claire! I'm not joking."

"I'm not joking either Kmart. It's the truth and you know that fact."

Kmart rolled her eyes. Claire sighed. "Come here." Claire pulled Kmart into a hug. "Promise I will be extra careful next time, is that fine?"

"Much better."

* * *

"Now what's bothering you?" Carlos asked from Alice's silence.

"Claire…"

"What about her? You like her?" Carlos grinned. Teasing back Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes and slapped Carlos on the shoulder. "Serious now."

"Fine. So what about her?"

"When she woke up, she was scared of me. No. More frightened than scared."

Carlos frowned. "Why?"

"She told me, she had a nightmare."

"Then what was her nightmare all about?"

"I don't know. But I think it's just not a nightmare. I saw that kind of look before." Alice said.

"From whom?"

"From you, Jill and Angie? That time when you learned about my abilities. You were shocked but more frightened."

"So you're telling me that she's starting to be scared of you because of your abilities?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. But I know I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I might lose my friends again. I'm building life again, you know. But now, I don't know…"

"Stop thinking too much. Let's just be glad that there are still real people trying to survive." Carlos replied.

"Yeah maybe I'm just overthinking about things."

* * *

Later that night, everybody fell asleep. But Claire couldn't seem to go to sleep. Well except for the fact that she slept all day, but there is something bothering her. Her nightmare. As soon as Kmart dozed off to sleep, Claire went out of the med van though her feet is not yet healed for her to walk properly.

On her way out, she spotted Carlos at the campfire. She walked towards him to join. "Hey." Claire greeted and sat beside Carlos.

"Hey. Why did you go out of the med van? You're supposed to be resting." Carlos said.

"No need to scold me. What are you? My father? Besides, I couldn't go to sleep." Claire replied.

"Whatever, Claire. You're as stubborn as Alice." Carlos commented.

"Whatever Carlos." Claire chuckled. "By the way what happened in the store?"

"Well, we were scavenging. Checking if there were undead. Luckily, there were so many of them. Then the next thing I knew, we were fighting them, you fell on the ground, then Alice came to help us." Carlos told Claire.

"Alice… what happened to her? Kmart told me she was unconscious, too?"

"Oh yeah. She was. Actually, we didn't know what happened. All I know is that, both of you are too heavy. Maybe you should be on a diet." Carlos grinned.

And because of that, he earned a slapped on his shoulder. "Aww. Why can you be so strong when you're still recovering? And why do I need to be hit twice in a row?" he complained.

"That's for teasing me. Were you the one who carried me?" she eyed him.

"No. It was LJ. Disappointed?" he grinned again.

Another slapped from Claire. "Next time, you tease me, I'll punch you on the face. Or do you want me to call Alice so both of us can punch you?"

"Now that's scary."

"Wait. So if LJ was the one who carried me, then it was you who carried Alice, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Claire grinned. "Tell me, what's going on between you two. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Carlos frowned. "Telling you not what?"

"You know relationship thing."

"What?!" he burst out.

This time, Claire couldn't contain her laughter. She laughed out loud, like she would fell off the log she was sitting on. "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell her about this."

That's the time that Alice joined them when she noticed that he two are having fun. "What's the fun all about?"

"Great, you're also here." Carlos muttered at Alice.

"Hmm why?"

Claire is still laughing while Alice is just staring at Carlos. "I don't understand you two. First, Alice is accusing me that I have crush on Claire. Now, Claire is accusing me that I have crush on Alice. What the hell with you both?"

Alice grinned. "Ohhh." Both Alice and Claire exclaimed as they both laughed. "Or maybe it's Jill?"

"You two are impossible. I'm leaving." And he left Alice and Claire laughing.

Once the two calmed down, Alice sat beside Claire. "Aren't you supposed to be resting now? You're legs aren't healed yet, right?"

"Yeah. But I couldn't go to sleep and I got bored so I went out." Claire replied.

"Stubborn…" Alice muttered enough for Claire to hear.

"Ha! That really came from you, huh?" Claire smirked.

"Whatever Claire."

"Whatever Alice." Then both of them stared at the bonfire.

"By the way, thank you for saving me my life again." Claire said.

"Let's just say that you have a habit of putting yourself in danger." Alice smirked.

"Whatever Abernathy."

* * *

**AN: This is the fastest update I could make… I think. Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Morning shone above when Claire woke up. She sat up and found Kmart is already out of the med van. She looked outside and saw everyone busy doing their daily task. She spotted Carlos and Alice discussing then remembered their conversation last night. She smiled at that. She smiled like a teenager who's feeling a little giddy over someone's love story.

Claire tried to move but her feet are still injured, she couldn't do it. She sighed then slumped back on the bed.

"Why now?" she muttered.

Minutes later, two people entered the med van. She looked up and saw Alice and Carlos. "Hey good morning." Alice greeted.

Claire sat up to meet the newcomers. "Good morning to both of you." The redhead replied.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"I can move now. I'm fine."

Alice grinned. "Really?"

Claire shot Alice an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're too stiff. I mean your feet. You can't still move." Alice commented.

Claire sighed. "I don't know when will I recover from this."

"It will heal soon." Carlos said.

"So what are you two up to?" Claire asked.

"Carlos and I decided on something and we discussed it a while ago." Alice said.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Since we cleared the store we were yesterday and the convoy needs supplies, Alice and I decided to go on scavenging today." Carlos replied.

"Okay. That's nice. Wait for me, I'll just need to prepare." Claire said and tried to stand up but failed. Good thing Alice caught her.

"You know what? We're not really asking you to come." Alice said. Claire stopped and shot her an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean Abernathy?"

"Remember you're injured. You might as well stay here and take a rest so you can recover soon enough." Alice said.

"I agree with Alice, Claire. You need a rest." Carlos said.

"And I agree with them. I'll pin you down if I have to just to make you stay. I won't let you join them this time." Kmart said coming from Alice and Carlos' back.

The three of them looked at her. "Nice try Kmart." Claire muttered.

Alice grinned at Kmart and patted her on the back. "You've got some guts. But I want you to take care of your big sister."

"Don't worry Alice, I can take care of that. She won't escape." Kmart ginned back and gave Alice a wink.

"You're funny Kmart." Claire rolled her eyes.

"You should listen to us sometimes you know." Kmart said.

"Yeah. This is for your own good, too." Carlos said. "You need to rest."

Alice smirked at Carlos without Claire's notice while Kmart chuckled at Alice's reaction. "What's so funny?" the redhead asked looking at Alice.

"She did something crazy." Alice pointed at Kmart.

"What is it Kmart?" Claire turned to Kmart.

"I am making googly eyes. Like this." And Kmart did as what she said. Alice grinned wider.

"What the hell. Don't do that again." Claire said, containing her laughter.

"Why? Am I not pretty?" Kmart asked. Pretending that she's hurt.

"Well, you look…ridiculous." Claire smirked.

"Ridiculous?" Kmart raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it Kmart. As for you two, go ahead and find supplies we need. Find me also an alcohol, I need that. I never had drink for some months." Claire said.

"Sure." Alice replied. The two were about to leave Claire.

"If you don't find one, I'll kill you."

"You bet. You must recover first before you kill me." Alice said.

"Shut up Abernathy."

"I'll take that as good luck." Alice winked.

"Whatever, just go."

* * *

Kmart smiled at Claire as the two of them were left in the med van. "What's that smile for?" Claire asked.

"I'm just glad that you and Alice are getting long well these past few days." Kmart replied.

"Well, trusting other people won't hurt that much, will it?"

"Well yeah."

"I just don't know where it will take me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just a random thought."

"You're weird Claire."

"I know. Why don't you help other to do their chores?"

"I wanna stay here. You might need me."

"I'll be fine alone here. Just go with them or play with Angie." Claire said.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

* * *

Alice, Carlos, Mikey, and Chase reached the store and searched for the supplies they need. Alice and Carlos went to a certain place where ammo and some explosives are stored.

Alice smirked. "Nice." She muttered.

"You like it here huh." Carlos commented.

"I'm sure, if Claire is here, she will love this too."

Now, it's Carlos' turn to smirk. "I'm glad you two were getting along well."

"Well, it's not that hard to deal with her although at first she appeared to be too tough and hostile." Alice replied.

"I've experienced that too. But she's really caring. Maybe it's just her way of telling others that she cares. Just like you."

"What is that supposed to mean, then?"

"You were like her too. Tough. You like to do things on your own. You never depend on others. But the bright side from that is, you cared about the people around you." Carlos replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"But you know what? I'm happy that you're trying to live as a normal person, too. You're building trust, building friends and family. Now, I want you to keep in mind that you don't need to leave us." Carlos smiled at Alice and the latter smiled back at him.

* * *

Moments after that, Jill went to the med van to bring Claire her lunch. And then she found out that the redhead is being stubborn because she's trying to stand. Jill immediately put down the tray on the table and went to Claire.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jill demanded and helped Claire to sit.

"I'm trying to walk. I need to recover from this shit." Claire said.

"You should not force yourself. Just try to calm down and relax."

"I couldn't rest knowing that my convoy is in grave danger of starving."

"You know Alice and Carlos are taking care of that. They went to search the store you were last in." Jill said.

"I know but…"

"You're not used to being baby sat and resting, right?" Jill smiled.

"Yeah. I hate these things."

"You know you have to get wounded sometimes even if you're tough so you will know that there are some people that cares for you."

Claire just looked at her. She didn't quite catch that. "I told Alice that too before when she suffered from serious injury." Jill gave Claire her lunch. "Here. You should eat. Kmart asked me to force you to eat because she told me that you have this habit of not eating. We're not supposed to be on a diet these days you know." Jill joked.

Claire smiled at that. "I'm just saving them for those people who need these than I."

"And now you're one of them."

"Yeah. So frustrating. By the way how's your arm?" Claire asked.

"Ah this? It's fine now. I'm in a good shape to fight those undead again." Jill replied.

"Good. I think my leg is healing too." Claire said. "By the way. You told me that Alice suffered from serious injury, too, before?"

"Yeah. That was the time when she saved the four of us, Angie, LJ, Carlos and me from one mutated infected." Jill explained.

Claire frowned. "What do you mean mutated?"

"Well, there were these things that Umbrella was experimenting on. I don't know how they did it but those assholes were using these things against human race."

"I have never encountered one and I think I don't like to."

"Let's just hope that they already stopped doing it."

There was silence.

"Jill, how was she before?" Claire suddenly asked when she finished eating her food.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean Alice. How was she being a friend? You were with her for a long time right?"

"She's superhuman. She's cool." Jill grinned.

"I know that." Claire punched Jill on her arm lightly.

"Well, all I can say is that, she will do whatever takes to help the people she values. Everything. Even her life."

"I see."

"She did it once for you right? In that store?"

"Yeah she saved me."

"Why? You don't trust her?"

"It's not that. Well…"

"I see you're having some trust issues. But I don't blame you. I was like that before."

"It's just. I don't know what to think anymore."

"You'll just have to some trust and faith to the people around you." Jill smiled.


End file.
